


The Good Thing About The Internet

by KingOfExplodoKills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Fingering, High Akaashi is really bold, Illicit Drugs, Kuroo is a softie, M/M, Oikawa being Oikawa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Smut, They just get really horny reading fics, kuroken established, one shots, small bit of fluff, the shots are all related though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfExplodoKills/pseuds/KingOfExplodoKills
Summary: In which Oikawa finds a volleyball fan site with fanfiction of them and just passes the link to everybody.





	1. Chapter One - Oikawa and Iwaizumi

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pure and shameless smut, because I think everyone loves pure and shameles smut of their ships after they read fanfiction. Well, at least I do.
> 
> I plan on writing the tagged couples, each one in a different chapter, but as the summary said, Oikawa just sent the link to everybody , so if you want to see another ship reading their fanfics you can just leave it in the comments, I'm open for suggestions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa finds this fanfiction site, and when he's trying to tease Hajime about it, things get a little... hot

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru called, lying on his bed with his cellphone in hands “When’s gonna be our next game?”

The next competitions were about to start, and their coach told them what would be the day, but it wasn’t going to be Oikawa Tooru the one to remember.

“Don't know” Iwaizumi answered “Just google it.”

Oikawa nodded, still looking at his cellphone. “I can’t fin…” he stopped in the middle of the sentence.

“What? You found it?” Hajime asked as he clicked on something on the screen.

“I found something better” a mischievous grin grew on his lips as he scrolled.

“What’re you talking about?”

Oikawa cleared his throat. “ _Hajime couldn’t really keep his hands to himself. Not with Tooru kissing him like that. His hand slipped under his shorts, earning a moan from Oikawa in the moment he grabbed his erection…_ ”

“What the fuck?” Hajime took the cellphone from his hands. He was genuinely surprised when he saw that every single word Oikawa said was written on the screen. “What’s that?”

“Apparently, it’s a high school volleyball fansite. They have fanfictions. Of us. _Having sex_ ” he answered excited.

“That’s terrible” Iwaizumi said as he scrolled down the page, confirming that what Tooru had read was only the preliminaries.

“That’s incredible!” Oikawa corrected “They have fanfictions of everybody. _Seriously_. There’s Karasuno, Fukuroudani, Nekoma… I gotta send this to everybody” he took the cellphone from Hajime again.

Hajime stared at nothing for a while. That was terrible. It was definitely the end of his life. Tooru didn’t mind, so he would just use this against him forever.

“ _He gripped his hair. Tooru’s mouth against his cock was just too much for him, but even so, he wanted more._ ” Oikawa kept reading.

“Please, stop” he begged.

“ _‘Please, Tooru’ he begged’_ ”

“Shittykawa” he clenched his teeth.

“ _‘What do you want, Iwa-chan?’ Oikawa asked, leaning away, but keeping his hand on his dick, stroking it. ‘I want to fuck you’_. Iwa-chan, nasty.”

“I’m going to fucking kill you” Hajime said, climbing over him trying to reach for the phone.

He managed to take it, but at the end, he was just on top of Oikawa, one hand on one of his wrist as the other held the cellphone.

“Are you trying to put the fanfiction into practice?” Oikawa asked, smirking.

“What? N-no, shut up!”

“Then why are you hard?”

Hajime looked down, realizing just how visible it was. “Fuck you” he said.

“I’d rather have _you_ to fuck _me_ ” Oikawa answered, smirking "Is that what a fanfiction character would say?"

Hajime grouled, trying to pull away from him, but Tooru held him there. He pushed his hips against Hajime’s, his groin rubbing on his. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’m hard too, after all. That fanfiction is really good.”

Iwaizumi fought the moan that tried to leave his throat with Tooru’s teasing.

“Just imagining you all sexy, begging to fuck me… It causes those king of reactions” he continued, still moving his hips against Iwaizumi’s. “There’s one thing I don’t agree, actually.”

“What?” Hajime asked, truly curious, but not looking at Oikawa’s eyes.

“In the fanfic… I’m the bottom.”

“Well…” Hajime cleared his throat, looking away, cheeks slightly blushed “get used to the idea” he said, before finally giving in and dropping Tooru’s phone in the bed, holding both of his wrists by his head’s side.

He stroked against Oikawa’s erection a few more times, before finally joining their lips. And he wanted it for so long that it was impossible to count.

Tooru’s lips were soft, and he moved it slowly, as if he had done this so many times. And he did, in fact. Every week Oikawa Tooru had a different girlfriend, and he probably kissed so many of them. And Iwaizumi always had to watch as he got a new girlfriend each time, fighting his urge to just push Tooru against a locker and kiss the hell out of him.

But now Oikawa gave him the chance. He wasn’t going to lose it. He was totally going to kiss the hell out of him. And at this rate, he would actually do more.

Because Oikawa didn’t seem to have any objections. He was actually the first to try to deepen the kiss, licking Hajime’s bottom lip.

Iwaizumi let go of his wrists, placing his hands on the latter’s thighs as he trailed kisses to his neck. Once Tooru’s hands were free, they travelled straight to Hajime’s lower back, right where his shirt ended. He slipped his hands inside his shirt, feeling each muscle of his back under his fingers.

“How long have you been wanting this?” he asked breathlessly.

“Really long” Hajime bit his neck, right before licking the mark he just left.

“Me too” he moaned.

That took Hajime by surprise. He didn’t expect him to desire him or anything. But right now, he was pretty sure that the “this” that Oikawa wanted for so long was just the physical stuff, while Iwaizumi was in love with him since junior high.

Tooru placed a hand on his chin, pulling his lips to his again. The kiss was calm, even though Hajime kept on moving his hips against the other’s.

The first moan came out of Oikawa’s mouth. And it sounded so good that Hajime just _had_ to make him moan again.

“Iwa-chan…” he called, hands travelling to the end of Iwaizumi’s shirt, quick to free him from it.

He touched every single muscle in his arms and chest, whispering at the thought of just how lucky he were. Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip letting his hands trail up his legs, until he was squeezing Tooru’s ass and pulling his hip even more against his own. He moaned again, and this time Iwaizumi just couldn’t hold back his own moan.

Oikawa placed both of his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders and rolled on the bed, being now on top of him, sitting on his lap.

He took his own shirt off, leaning for another kiss, before he trailed the way down his chest. His hands worked on unbuttoning Hajime’s jeans while he kissed his stomach.

It was near impossible for Hajime to keep his composure like that, and it just got even harder when Tooru started kissing his thigh and placed a hand on his erection over the boxer. He moved his hand slowly and left a hickey on the inside part of Iwaizumi’s thigh, hearing him moan.

He smiled, taking his hand back and grabbing the waistband of Iwaizumi’s boxer, pulling it down. He looked deep inside his eyes all the while. Tooru then stroked him slowly, teasing, leaning for a kiss and feeling his moan against his own mouth.

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi called, and something on his tone sand shivers through Oikawa’s body.

Oikawa didn’t answer. Instead, he leaned back, putting it inside his mouth. Hajime moaned loud, and by instinct, he placed a hand on Tooru’s hair. Tooru half smiled against his cock, pulling his head back and then licking the head, before sucking it. His head slid down again, and he kept the movement, sucking Iwaizumi until his legs started to move by reflex. It was good actually. Really good. To hear Iwaizumi’s moans and curses, to feel his grip on his hair, and to know he was the one causing it. Oikawa didn’t complain when Iwaizumi came inside his mouth, moaning loud his name, he actually just gladly swallowed it.

Hajime breathlessly stood, using his elbows as support, and placed his hands on the waistband of Tooru’s sweatpants, taking it off with his help.

They kissed again, before Hajime kissed his cheek and said in his ear:

“Could you please lie on four?”

Oikawa gasped, obeying him. He placed both knees and both elbows on the mattress.

“Do you have lube?” Hajime asked.

“Uh... no.”

“Okay” Iwaizumi answered, but he didn’t seem bothered.

He placed a kiss on Tooru’s lower back, as his hands slid his boxer down. The next kiss was on his left cheek, right next to a birth mark he didn’t know it existed.

“Iwa-chan, what are you doing?” Oikawa asked, realizing the course the kisses were taking.

“Preparing you.”

“But that’s kinda…”

"What?"

"You know..."

“You took a bath half an hour ago.”

“Even so.”

“Do you want me to fuck you without any lubrication?”

“No!”

“Then do you want to call it off?”

“No.”

“Then just shut the fuck up.”

Oikawa sighed. But the moment he felt Iwaizumi’s hands gripping both his cheeks and his hot breath on his ass, he just obeyed him and shut up. Not for long, though, since the feeling of Hajime’s hot and wet tongue in over his butthole was just so good that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

He moaned loud, gripping the sheets under his fingers. He was already melting, and Iwaizumi hadn’t even started yet. He played with his entrance for a while, before dipping his tongue inside him, proudly hearing Oikawa moan his name.

He was tense, though. Hajime could feel by the way his entrance was tight. So he used both of his hands to caress every part of Tooru’s body that it could reach. And it worked, Tooru slowly relaxed at the feeling of Hajime’s hands all over his body and his tongue thrusting inside him.

When he was relaxed enough, Hajime leaned back and slowly dipped a finger inside him. Oikawa let out a low moan, laying his forehead on his arms. When Hajime inserted a second finger, he strongly held the sheets, until his knuckles were white. Hajime alternated between moving his fingers back and forth and making scissoring movements inside him, stretching him.

“Tooru, where are the condoms?” he asked. He has been in Tooru’s room so many times, he probably knew where was anything in that room, but he never saw condoms.

Oikawa froze.

“I… don’t have it.”

“What?”

“It’s okay. I’ve never done without condom before, and I made exams and everything since the last time I had sex. Did you ever did it without condoms?”

“I…” Hajime looked away “No.”

"Are you lying?" he looked at him.

"No!"

"Then why did you hesitate?"

"I... I never had sex."

“What?” Oikawa stared at him “How come? I mean, just look at you...”

“I never had any interest in anyone that wasn’t you.”

Oikawa gasped, staying quiet for a while, before standing on his knees and going for a tender kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips.

“Me too” he said, surprising him. “I had a lot of girlfriends, but it never lasted because I didn’t really like them. And I just had sex with one of them, but it was terrible. I don’t have much to compare to either. But I don’t know, even if you are also terrible, it’s not gonna be _actually_ terrible, because I love you.”

Hajime opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t. He spent several seconds just staring at Tooru’s face, before saying: “I love you too.”

Tooru kissed him again, a little more desperate now. Then Hajime put him lied on the mattress again, placing himself between his legs. He suddenly felt like he needed Tooru even more.

He kissed his neck, placing his erection on Tooru’s entrance and slowly pulling his hips close, hearing his moan mixing with his own in the air.

“You okay?” he asked, and Tooru smiled at him, nodding.

“Feels good. A little weird, but in a good way.”

“Does it hurt?”

“A little. I just got to get used to it” he moved a little his hip, trying to get used to the feeling.

“Please don’t do it” Iwaizumi asked, gripping the sheets as he pressed his lips in a thin line.

Oikawa soft laughed. “Sorry.”

Hajime stared at him. He looked different from before. Now there was a silly smile on his lips. And Hajime really wanted to kiss him. So he did, and was promptly corresponded.

“Move” Tooru said against his lips, both hands on his neck.

So he slowly moved his hip back, until he was almost no longer inside Tooru. And in the same speed he moved back in.

And it felt… amazing. He was still gently kissing Tooru as he moved, slowly increasing his speed. In the beginning, when Hajime realized the path things were going, he thought it would be different. He thought it would be just sex. But then Oikawa said he loved him, and Hajime felt he could burst in flames at any minute.

He kissed his jaw, starting to move a bit faster, earning a gasp from Tooru and a weak “yes” came out of his mouth.

Oikawa was scratching his neck softly, but probably leaving a mark. Hajime then placed a hand on his erection, masturbating him in the same speed that he moved his hips.

The closer they got to their orgasm, the louder they moaned. Oikawa’s hands slipped through his back, scratching it stronger than before.

“Iwa-chan… I’m going to…” he tried to put into words, and Hajime understood him, slowing down and sucking the skin of his neck, leaving a mark in there.

“Don’t slow it down, idiot” Oikawa scolded, moving his hips kinda desperately against Hajime’s.

Hajime let out a laugh, holding Tooru’s waist and increasing his speed one more time, reaching his sweet spot.

“There…” Oikawa said under his uncontrolled breath.

It didn’t take much longer till Tooru came, moaning Hajime’s nickname and strongly squeezing the muscles of his back under his fingers. Hajime kissed him, capturing his moan, and after a few more thrusts, he also came, biting Tooru’s lower lip and moaning against his mouth.

He leaned back and they stared at each other, smiling.

“Look at the mess you made” Oikawa said, breaking their trance.

“That’s your cum.”

“You’re the one that made me cum.”

“Fair enough” Hajime laughed, laying by his side.

“So…” the brown haired looked at him “That thing you said… about loving me… was it true?”

“Yeah… since Junior High.”

“Seriously?” Oikawa leaned on his elbow, and Hajime nodded “Why did you never say anything?”

“As long as I knew, you were straight” he laughed softly.

“So it is _my_ fault now?”

“Yeah.”

Oikawa smiled, looking at his fingers, playing in the sheet’s fabric.

“I’ve been in love with you since last year. I mean, I’ve probably always been in love with you, but last year I realized it. When I got my first girlfriend, and a few weeks later you got yours. I hated her.”

“That makes a lot of sense now. You just hated her for no reason” Iwaizumi said.

“Anyway… so… now that we both know how we feel… do you wanna go out with me?”

“Are you asking me out on our first date after we had sex?” Iwaizumi laughed, making Tooru feel silly.

“Well, yeah.”

“Okay then. I’d love to go out with you.”

Oikawa smiled, kissing his lips tenderly. “Then will you be my boyfriend?”

“You know that’s gonna be a problem, right? The year is almost in it’s end.”

“We'll figure it out. We’ve already made this way more complicated than it should be.”

Hajime thought for a moment. He was right. They’ve spent so many time hiding their feelings, just so The I would confess like that, months before graduation. Months before they moving away from each other. It was hard, but he didn’t want to lose Oikawa now.

“You’re right. We’ll figure it out” he kissed him again.

They still had a few months to think of what they would do. And Hajime was ready to enjoy this time as much as he could.


	2. Chapter Two - Bokuto and Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi loves to get high and use it as an excuse to make out with Bokuto, but after they check out the link Oikawa sent, they kinda lose control of things.

Akaashi whispered as he trailed his hands to Bokuto’s neck, lips touching fervently. It wasn’t the first time they kissed, but it still kinda amazed him just how good Bokuto was at it.

They were on the couch on Akaashi’s room and, he was sitting on Bokuto’s lap, as his hands were on his thighs.

Akaashi’s parents were ones to travel a lot, and every time they did, he took the chance to join him and smoke weed. The only problem was that Bokuto looked too hot when he was high. And after the first time Akaashi had climbed his lap and kissed him, he just couldn’t stop doing it.

So they didn’t have an established relationship nor have confessed their feelings - even though Akaashi was almost sure Bokuto liked him. But they had this. Those high make outs once in a while.

The only thing that bothered Akaashi was the fact that Bokuto was way more respectful than he needed him to be. Every time they kissed, they both got hard, and every time, Bokuto was the one to call it off.

But Akaashi was sure he did it on purpose. The hands, the touches, the biting, the licking, it was all planned to drive him insane, and then he just stopped it. Akaashi wanted  _ more _ .

He moaned when Bokuto trailed his kisses to his neck, sucking his skin, leaving a mark that would probably bother Akaashi if he wasn’t high.

He could feel Bokuto under him, already pretty hard, and he knew it wouldn’t take long till Bokuto stopped it.

Akaashi moved slightly his hips, earning a moan from Bokuto, and then his hand on his chest, pushing him away.

He sighed, looking away from Bokuto. He never knew what to do in that moment. Bokuto usually just said he had to go home, and Akaashi agreed with him, and in the other day they just pretend nothing ever happened.

As if…

Things were already weird after the first time they did it.

And Akaashi really didn’t want things to get weird, he just wanted to be with Bokuto. He wanted him to say it first, because he just couldn’t do it himself.

“I’ll…” Bokuto started, and Akaashi nodded, knowing what he meant.

Bokuto’s phone vibrated before Akaashi left his lap, and the black haired used this as an excuse to stay there longer.

Bokuto took his phone from the space by their side on the couch and checked the message.

“Oikawa?” he furrowed his brows.

“Eh?” Akaashi looked at the phone, feeling just a little bit jealous.

There was two texts, the first one was a link, and the second was written “You’ll want to see that.”

Bokuto clicked on the link, apparently to a volleyball fan site, and then a portion of other links filled the screen, each ones with the names of different high school teams. So he clicked on Fukuroudani, and another portion of links appeared, this time with the names of the team players in pairs. And his name was paired with Akaashi’s.

“Should I?” he asked, looking at Akaashi, who had a confused expression.

“Don’t know if you  _ should.  _ But I am in fact curious.”

Bokuto then clicked on the link, and the following page was kind of familiar to Akaashi. Not this one. He’d never visited this page. But he has read fanfictions before, and he could tell when he saw one. Or various.

Bokuto, in other hand, was completely oblivious of what was that about. Akaashi contemplated the idea of stopping Bokuto from reading it. He saw the tags, he was kind of scared of just how many of the fanfictions were tagged as “smut”.

But he was still a little bit high. And the idea sounded pretty fun in his mind. So he clicked on an random link on the screen and waited for the page to load.

“What’s that?” Bokuto asked, but Akaashi just shrugged.

“Read it” he said.

Bokuto looked at the screen again. “ _ ‘It was a sin. The way Akaashi looked when he was playing. The drops of sweat slid down his temple, and his breath was hard, and to Bokuto, he looked  _ really  _ sexy.’ _ Ok, what the hell is that?”

“Just keep going.”

Bokuto stared at him for a second, before sighing and looking back to the screen. “ _ ‘So it was kinda hard for him to turn Akaashi down when he jumped over him after the practices.’ _ ”

“Wait a minute…” Akaashi said, taking the phone from his hands and scrolling through the page, before giving it back to Bokuto. “Start at this point.”

Bokuto took it and started reading, without hesitation. “ _ ‘Akaashi’s mouth was hot, and his movements were fast, so he thought he would explode at any second. He could feel just how close he was, but he didn’t want to come just yet.’  _ Wait…” he stopped. “Are they…  _ us _ from the story… having sex?”

“It took you a while to realize.”

“Holy shit. Where did that come from?”

“Probably from a group of volleyball fans who ship us” Akaashi said “Keep reading.”

“Why do you want me to read it?”

“Because it’s a good story.”

“It’s only porn.”

“Good quality porn.”

“Oh my… anyway, okay” he looked at his phone once more “ _ ‘He grabbed Akaashi’s arms, making him stand and pushed him against the locker, kissing him fervently. His hands were quick to take off his shorts and grab Akaashi’s legs, that a second later were tangled behind his back, while his arms rounded his neck. One of his hands moved to his mouth, putting two fingers inside it, as the other grabbed his erection, earning a moan.’ _ Holy shit.”

“That’s good” Akaashi said.

“Uh… yeah…  _ ‘“Bokuto-san” Akaashi said with a moan, as Bokuto’s fingers prepared him, and Bokuto only answered with a look. “Fuck me.” _

_ ‘Bokuto gasped, removing his fingers from him, and replacing it with his arousal. _

_ ‘He really tried to move slow, so he would not hurt Akaashi, but Akaashi himself moved his hips, urging for his member.’ _ ”

“It doesn’t sound like me” Akaashi said “I’m not that bold.”

“Uh… I don’t know… I think it resembles you very well.”

“You think so?” Akaashi cocked his head.

“Yeah. But not when you’re in front of everyone. Just… when it’s the two of us.”

Akaashi thought for a moment. He was happy that Bokuto could see that he was different when they were alone. And maybe, just maybe, he could make a good use of it.

“Bokuto-san…” he placed one of his hands on Bokuto’s neck again, while the other was on his chest, leaning so close that he could feel his breath. He felt his erection under his own, not surprised to see that he was still really hard.

“Hm?”

“You know… these fans work so hard on this kind of things… and you know, they really do a good job” he pressed his erection even more against his own.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto tried to act wisely.

It was hard for him, actually. Really hard. Bokuto wasn’t responsible, not at all. But when it came to Akaashi, he couldn’t do things without thinking. And when Akaashi was high, he had the habit to try to do stupid things, like sitting on the edge of the balcony, or kissing Bokuto. But he wouldn’t let him go further than this.

“What’s wrong?” Akaashi asked, seeing just how disturbed Bokuto looked.

“You’re high.”

“Not really.”

“Huh?”

“The effect passed already. We smoked half an hour ago, and it was a small amount.”

“Then why are you…”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Akaashi moved his hips again “I really got the hots for you.”

“Eh? Isn’t this like… something you do when you’re high?”

“It is. Is something I  _ do _ when I’m high. But its something I think about all day” he whispered the last phrase on Bokuto’s ear, sending shivers through his spine.

He swallowed. “You’re gonna regret it” he said, as a last attempt to do the right thing.

“I thought about it long enough to know that I won’t.”

Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashi’s waist. “Why me? I mean, just look at you. You are so pretty and delicate and polite, and I am just this whole mess.”

“That’s exactly why I love you, Bokuto-san.”

He gasped. “You… love me?”

Akaashi nodded, smiling gently. “I kinda fell in love with you at first sight. I was worried about being new at the team, and you were all… happy and cheerful. It made me feel welcome.”

“It’s been two years” Bokuto said “Why didn't you ever say anything?”

“Because you’re my best friend. And the team captain. I couldn’t ruin it.”

“You wouldn’t ruin it” he said, pulling Akaashi closer, until their chests were touching “I love you too, so you wouldn’t ruin it.”

Akaashi gasped, before joining their lips in a desperate and messy kiss.

It was a different kiss. The other times they kissed, it was like every movement was calculated, and it was sexy and the hands moved through each other’s bodies. But this kiss was even better, if Akaashi was willing to compare. The only movement their hands were making was to pull each other closer, like their objective was to make a fusion into one. They bumped their teeth and made noises when their lips moved, but it was good.  _ Really _ good.

“Bokuto-san…” he called, leaning away and staring at his eyes “Please…”

Bokuto didn’t really know how to answer. He didn’t want to rush things, but they wasted so many time just afraid of saying anything that it didn’t really felt like it was rush. It was more like “ _ finally _ ”.

So he allowed his hands to slide up Akaashi’s chest under his shirt, taking it out slowly, feeling his skin tremble under his fingers.

So he leaned and kissed his shoulder, trailing down to his right nipple, kissing, licking and sucking it. Akaashi’s fingers tangled with Bokuto’s hair as he moaned, head falling back.

Bokuto had zero experience on it, and he wouldn’t even know what to do if he didn’t have a friend who likes to show off. He should really thank Kuroo later.

Akaashi gripped the edge of his shirt, pulling it up with no delicacy at all. And then Bokuto worked on his other nipple, while hands unbuttoned Akaashi’s jeans.

The black haired moaned in the moment he felt Bokuto’s hand on his member, separated only by the boxer’s fabric. He climbed off his lap, fully taking out his pants and leaning to kiss Bokuto’s lips as he opened his jeans, pulling it down with his help. He kissed his neck, leaving a hickey on his shoulder, before kneeling on the floor in front of him and pulling down his boxer.

He grabbed Bokuto’s member, earning a loud moan as he moved his fingers up and down. Akaashi moved closer, kissing the bottom of his erection, before licking the whole extension and then putting it inside his mouth and slowly moving his head down.

“Fuck” Bokuto cursed, burying his fingers on his hair, but letting him dictate his movements.

Akaashi started moving faster, alternating between sucking and licking his arousal.

“Akaashi” Bokuto whined, gripping his hair stronger “Akaashi… I’m… I’m going to…”

The younger leaned away, making an almost obscene sound with his mouth as he did.

“No, you’re not” he said “At least not yet.”

He then gripped the waistband of Bokuto’s boxer and freed him completely of it, before doing the same with his own and sitting again on his lap.

“Because you’re gonna cum inside me instead” He said, and Bokuto could feel his heart race.

Akaashi was acting one hundred percent by instinct. He didn’t even know where this boldness came from. Maybe he was kinda jealous of the Akaashi in the fanfic.

He leaned to kiss Bokuto again, their erections touching, and he placed a hand around it, stoking and causing friction, both of them moaning against each other’s mouth.

He took Bokuto’s other hand and put his fingers inside his mouth, licking and sucking it, and after a short time, Bokuto took his fingers out of his mouth and kissed him again, placing one hand on his back, as the other travelled to Akaashi’s ass. He slowly slid one finger inside Akaashi, feeling his teeth on his bottom lip and the right hand moving slower around their arousals.

Akaashi whispered when he felt the second finger on him, letting out a soft moan as Bokuto slowly moved his fingers in and out.

Bokuto leaned away just enough to look into Akaashi’s eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked, and the other nodded, smiling sweetly.

So he took out his fingers, and Akaashi placed both hands on his shoulders, lifting his hip as Bokuto placed his erection on his entrance. He let Akaashi move his hip down, one hand on his waist, as the other gently moved a lock of his hair away from his eye.

There was tears in Akaashi’s eyes, and Bokuto almost called it off when he saw it. But then Akaashi kissed him in a calm, tender way, and suddenly there was only them in the world.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, worried and Akaashi nodded.

“A little. But nothing to worry about.”

“How can I not worry if you are not comfortable?”

“I’m not uncomfortable. It just hurts a little at first, I knew it would be like that. I actually thought it would be worse.”

“Sure?”

He smiled warmly. “Yes.”

So they kissed again, and that kiss felt like a mix of their preview kisses. It has the desire, the hands everywhere, but at the same time, it has the smile between it, like they were just two silly boys in love. And in fact, they were.

Bokuto’s hands stopped on his back as Akaashi started to slowly move his hip away from his, moaning when he did the way back, feeling Bokuto fill him again. He repeated the movement a few times at the same speed, trying to get used to the feeling of Bokuto inside him. And then he gradually started to move faster, hands traveling through Bokuto’s chest and shoulders, gasping as the other’s hands squeezed his waist and thighs.

Though Bokuto’s hands were most of the time on Akaashi’s waist, he didn’t try to dictate the movements, he just let Akaashi do it on his own will.

He leaned closer, licking and sucking the skin of Akaashi’s neck, as he let out a moan. “Akaashi…”

Akaashi Keiji had heard Bokuto Koutarou call his name in one thousand different ways, but that one was now his favorite.

After some time, Akaashi was already moving slower and breathing heavily between his moans.

“Are you tired?” Bokuto asked, seeing him nod.

So Bokuto kissed him, holding his thighs and laying him down on the couch. Akaashi’s legs embraced Bokuto’s hips as he started to thrust against him.

Bokuto grabbed his erection, stimulating him in the same speed as he moved his hip, and Akaashi was now close to screaming, moaning Bokuto’s name so loud and burying his nails on his back. And with a last kiss on his lips, he felt Bokuto coming inside him, moaning loud and biting his bottom lip. And even on his climax, Bokuto didn’t stop moving his hand until he heard him screaming on his own orgasm.

Bokuto kissed him again, and again, and even though he was super tired and couldn’t even stand, he didn’t want to stop kissing Akaashi never again.

“We have practice tomorrow morning” Akaashi said “I’ll skip it.”

Bokuto laughed. “Why?”

“My ass is gonna be in pain.”

Bokuto looked at him. “It will?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Sorry.”

Akaashi smiled. “It was worth it. So, super, completely worth it.”

“You are really bold like the Akaashi from the story” Bokuto mocked.

“Maybe I am a little.”

“I love you” Bokuto said, joining their lips again.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut one hundred percent sinfull, I just have to put some fluff in the middle, sorry not sorry.  
> So, I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for any possible mistakes, I just quickly reviewed, so...  
> Well. anyways, thank you for reading, see ya :)


	3. Chapter Three - Kuroo and Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is just really soft, and he and Kenma just want to try something different.  
> They are established y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it too me a few time to post this one, because lets say I'm lazy...  
> Thank you for waiting and taking a few more time to read it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes :)

“So, did Oikawa sent you that thing too?” Kuroo asked, getting inside the house and locking the door.

“The fanfic? Yeah” Kenma answered, looking at his cellphone in hands.

“Did you read it?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Liked it?” he walked at him, smirking and placing hands on Kenma’s waist.

He paused the game he was playing and stared at his boyfriend. “Not really.”

Kuroo’s smirk fell. “What? Why?”

“Because it’s unrealistic. They made you look like some sort of sex god, and I was all whiny. We’re not like that.”

“Well, you are whiny.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

Kenma sighed. “I’m not.”

Kuroo kissed his lips tenderly, and smiled as they parted. “You are.”

Kenma stared at him for a while, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Oh, and what were you saying about me not being a sex god?” Kuroo asked.

“You’re not.”

“I am deeply offended. And as a way to protest, we’re not having sex for the next two weeks.”

“I’m not saying you’re not good at it” Kenma said, not even blinking at Kuroo’s threat “I’m just saying you’re not like that. The Kuroo in the fanfic was all rough and all ‘you like that, don’t you?’, and you are just really soft and always ask me if I’m okay, and I love that about you.”

Tetsurou smiled, and gently kissed him, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

The trainings had finished early that day, so the second years could study for an important test that would happen the next day. But Kenma didn’t really need to study, so instead, he invited himself to Kuroo’s house, so they could enjoy the fact that they would have over two hours until his parents went home from work.

Kenma kissed him in the instant they stepped inside the bedroom, more urgently than the small kisses they shared before.

“Ken…” Kuroo called, outing his right hand on his chest to pull him away “Is that not enough for you?”

“That what?” he asked, expression changing a bit.

“That… soft way I act every time we make love.”

“I just said that I love that about you.”

“Yeah, but after you pointed it, I realized that every time we do is the same. Do you feel… bored, or anything?”

“If I did, I would tell you” Kenma said smiling softly.

“Do you want me to be… rougher?” Kuroo blushed as he asked, and Kenma lifted a brow.

“Do you want to be rougher?”

“I don’t know… do you?”

“You’re the one who brought it up.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Okay, let’s do it.”

“Huh?”

“You wanna do it, don’t you?” Kenma lifted a brow. 

“I…” Kuroo started. He really didn’t intend to get Kenma to do it, because he didn’t even know if he would be comfortable with it. He was just… afraid that Kenma would want, and maybe be too embarrassed to say it.

“It’s okay. If you don’t like it, we’ll just go back to the usual.”

Kuroo nodded, smiling. “H-how?” he asked.

“Just do it as you please.”

From that moment, Tetsurou just followed his instincts in every movement he would make. He cupped his hands on Kenma’s neck and jaw, pulling him for an urgent kiss, and the latter whispered, hands moving through his chest.

Kuroo downed his hands until his thigh, holding and lacing it on his waist, walking towards the bed and laying Kenma on his back, still kissing him.

“Do we need a safe word?” he asked.

“What?” Kenma stared at him, lips red and hair a whole mess. Cute.

“You know… if I cross the line… something like Roller Coaster, or…”

“What if I just say ‘stop’?”

Kuroo nodded. “Sounds good” he said, starting to kiss Kozume again.

The first piece of cloth to fall to the floor was Kenma’s shirt. But it didn’t take long till Kuroo’s shirt joined the other on the floor, since the blonde one didn’t really like to be in disadvantage.

The black haired trailed kisses down his chest, stopping at his nipple and licking it, getting a soft moan from the other. One hand worked on his other nipple, as the other held his thigh, giving it soft squeezes as Kenma moaned and slowly scratched his back. 

They had been together for two months, and it hasn’t been till a month before that they started to get more intimate, so Kuroo couldn’t say that he knew every single thing that Kenma liked or disliked. They were still discovering together that kind of stuff. But Kuroo did know enough to get Kenma begging him for more.

Kenma always looked too fragile, and even though Tetsurou knew better, when they were having sex, he didn’t know how far he could go. He felt like every wrong movement would hurt him.

Kuroo kissed his lips again, their pants already feeling uncomfortable. Kozume grabbed the waistband of Kuroo’s uniform pant, and slid down, throwing it on the floor, with the already forgotten shirts.

They didn’t part even a single time as Kuroo did the same with his pant, their kiss all stumbled, teeth hitting on each other’s, weird noises coming out of their mouths, but it didn’t really matter.

The whole situation was already making Kenma feel impatient, so in no time, he freed Kuroo from his boxer, and did the same with his own.

He whispered in the moment Kuroo lied on top of him again, and their erections touched. Kuroo’s hand involved both of their arousals and he started moving his fingers fastly around them, hearing Kenma moaning on his ear.

“Tetsurou…” he whined, and Kuroo smirked “p-please…”

He stopped moving his hands. “Are you whining?”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Yeah.”

“What do you want, Ken?” he asked whispering.

Kenma moaned, refusing to give into his game.

“Okay. I’ll make you say it. Turn around.”

Kenma’s eyes widened. That was new. So Kuroo was really going to do it that way? But Kenma obeyed him, slowly turning around.

Tetsurou was right. Every time they had sex before was the same. It was good.  _Really_  good, if Kozume had to say it. But it was too safe. And sometimes it was nice to make a change.

The black haired held the other’s waist, pulling it up, just so he could be on his four members. He took the lube from the desk, his free hand caressing Kenma’s back.

He applied the lube on his fingers and lead them to Kenma’s entrance, inserting one. The blonde took a deep breath, leaning on his elbows. Kuroo inserted another finger and started moving it, in order to stretch him. Kenma let out a soft moan, laying his head on his forearm and slightly moving his hip towards Kuroo’s hand.

“How impatient” Kuroo said with a smirk, and Kenma only groaned in response.

The older boy took his fingers out and slowly entered Kenma with his erection.

“Didn’t you say you were going to be rough?” Kenma asked when the was half way in.

But Kuroo didn’t answer. Instead, he joined courage to move inside him in one single fast thrust. Kenma moaned loud and lifted his head. The black haired didn’t want to be that rough from the beginning, but he knew Kenma, and he knew what that moan meant. So he did it again. And again. And then he increased his speed, getting Kenma to almost scream in pleasure.

He held the blonde’s arms and pulled him closer, until he was only on his knees and his back clumsly hit on Kuroo’s chest on each movement they did. Kuroo kissed the skin in his shoulder and sucked it, leaving a hickey on the area.

His hands travelled to the younger boy’s waist again, and Kenma went forward to hold the bed’s headboard.

Kuroo grabbed his right cheek strongly, earning another loud moan from Kenma, and when he slapped the area, the answer was  _that_ moan again. Kenma started moving his hip desperately against Kuroo’s.

“Kuroo…” he moaned, still moving his hip.

“Hm?”

“L-let me, ngh… let me ride you” he said.

Kuroo was surprised. Kenma never asked for this before. He was normally too embarrassed to do it. But Kuroo wouldn’t complain.

He took himself out of him and waited for him to stand on his knees. It was Kenma who kissed him. It was Kenma who pushed him laid against the mattress. It was Kenma who placed one leg each side of Kuroo’s hips and held his erection, placing in on his own entrance.

Kuroo though he would do it slowly, since it was his first time, but Kenma just slid down in one movement and bit his bottom lip, locking a moan inside his mouth.

He started moving on the same speed, his hip going up and down really fast as his hands squeezed Kuroo’s chest. He couldn’t really hold his moans for long, and Kuroo could swear that his face, distorted in pleasure as he moved and moaned was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Kuroo’s hands were on his waist, but just squeezing the skin, Kuroo didn’t really want to stop Kenma from moving at his own pace. Like never.

And then the room was filled with their moans, as Kuroo cursed and Kenma just couldn’t stop repeating “yes” under his breath.

Tetsurou placed a hand on his erection and started stroking it, and Kenma slowed his movements almost to a stop, focusing on his hand around him. Seeing that Kenma had slowed down, Kuroo started moving his own hip towards him. Kenma leaned down, kissing Tetsurou’s lips clumsily, biting his bottom lip and moaning against his mouth.

“Kuroo…I’ll…” 

With the words, Kuroo, stopped moving and let Kenma do it again, slowly this time, as if trying to make it last longer. Kenma whispered against his lips, moaning when Kuroo’s hands reached his butt cheeks, and squeezed it. He parted, being sat on Kuroo’s lap again, and restarting his fast movements. He placed his hands on Kuroo’s thighs, cursing while he moved. 

Kuroo’s hand moved to his erection once again, while the other stopped at his thigh.

They were both sweaty and really close, and Kuroo just couldn’t get enough of that view of Kenma riding him.

Kuroo came first, squeezing Kenma’s thigh and moaning his name. “So… fucking good…” he said. But Kenma hadn’t come yet, so he kept moving his hand on his erection until he heard Kenma screaming and cursing while he came on Kuroo’s hand and chest.

Kenma climbed off his lap and laid by his side in the bed, starring at him. His breath was heavy, so he took a few seconds to say something.

“So..?”

“You were wrong” Kuroo said, smirking “I can be rough.”

“Yeah… for once I was wrong.”

“And you’re whiny.”

“Yes.”

They kept silent for a few seconds, only staring at each other, soft smiles on their lips.

“So… wanna cuddle?”

Kenma smiled even more. He should know that all this roughness would lead to this. Kuroo was sweet, even though he didn’t look like that. He sounded like someone who would always love to do that kind of sex, but I’m fact, he liked more the romantic things, the looks, the kisses, the whole caressing thing. Even though he really liked to do something different sometimes, but it was only because it was Kenma.

Kozume didn’t answer. He just leaned closer to him and placed an arm around his torso, resting his head on his chest. He didn’t really care about how dirtied they were, since in no time they would be doing it again, if he knew his boyfriend.

“What a nice experience” Kuroo said “We could totally do it more often. I really loved the view of you riding me.”

“Pervert!” Kenma accused, hiding his blushing cheeks on his chest.

“I’m not a pervert. I only can’t help but say those things when I’m with you.”

“Weird and gay pervert.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Wanna do it again?”

“How can someone be that pervert?”

“Stop it” Kuroo whined.

“Can we do it like the usual? I can’t stand my legs right now.”

“Wanna stay like this, just cuddling?”

“Hell no. C’mon Kuroo, I know you realized it.”

He laughed again, moving their bodies and being on top of him. “Yeah. Guess I’m not pervert between the two of us.”

“Shut up.”

“I love you.”

Kenma smiled slightly. “I love you, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to show just how cute Kuroo can be, but at the same time, he had to be still Kuroo, you know? Hope I was able to catch it.  
> Thank you for reading it, see you next chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you for reading this far, I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry for any eventual grammar mistake.  
> As I said, I'm open for any suggestions. Kudos are always welcome as well hehe  
> See ya :)


End file.
